Missing Twilight Sparkle
by sparklecrystal2001
Summary: So this is my Story so yeah i hope you guys enjoy it


My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic is a children's show for kids and adults and the episode's airing are kinda amazing until it gets kinda Strange Twilight Sparkle has been missing from the episodes so far i kinda thought i think its just an episode without her cause they only based it off of the ponies that we're in the episodes and i

keep watching the next episodes Twilight wasn't there and the next episode Twilight wasn't there over and

over Twilight wasn't in the new episodes and i was kinda worried about her i tried contacting Lauren Faust by emailing her but her reply says Sorry I don't what your talking about there's no character named Twilight Sparkle

and then emailed her again and sending a picture of what she looked like and then she replied again that looks like my art style but still there's no character that look's like that and then i just stopped emailing her it was like Twilight Sparkle never even exist and i tried looked into the wiki page of My Little Pony but there's

still no information of Twilight Sparkle i was super scared was Twilight Deleted from existence? or my mind was playing tricks on me one night i had a dream i saw twilight front of me and said I'm sorry i never should have made you worried and then i woke up i was so scared what Twilight's message was last night i tried

emailing Lauren Faust and i still get the same answer I'm Sorry I don't what your talking about there's no character named Twilight Sparkle and i watched the news and there was a report a purple horse got ran over on a car accident that horse look like Twilight Sparkle and i watch a new episode of My Little Pony on Hasbro

the episode was called Twilight's Last Light it was an episode were there holding a funeral for Twilight she was ran over by a Taxi Wagon it's like the same thing that happened to that purple horse in the news i watched the whole episode and then they all went home and the credits roll in without the outro music that was usually

sing the song by Tara Strong it was just singed by the mane 5 Apple Jack Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity & Rainbow

Dash each taking turns by singing each part of the lyrics song at the end it was all them crying loudly and then it cut to commercial's i had never seen some dark stuff in My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic i thought to

myself why would Lauren Faust put this stuff on Hasbro i would hated it if i had to watch it again the next episode was about Rainbow Dash Crash Landing so hard that she killed herself Rarity's sister accidentally

splashed water onto Rarity while wearing her new wool sweater in the sun the wool made sweater was shrinking choking Rarity slowly until her body parts got separated from her body

Pinkie Pie when she was laughing so hard that she choked to death of laughter Fluttershy when she couldn't afford any food for her animals friend's that her animals ate her alive

and lastly Apple Jack when she was bucking trees she found the biggest apple tree and tried to buck the biggest apple and got crushed this was all so terrifying to watch and the night when i went to bed i had the

dream that Ponyville was on fire every pony were screaming trying to run away from the fire everywhere Ponyville was Doomed without the help of the Mane 6 and then i woke up from the dream i tried to go to the

doctors for health care and when i went back from the hospital there were police police tape at my house i asked the person walking by it and they told me oh that house has been abandoned for years i was shocked

this was my house how could it be abandoned i ask for my friend to that i could stay at her house and she said sure and i asked to sleep with her in her room and in the morning when she was at her job i watched some

My Little Pony and it was only static and flashing static was on the TV i tried changing the channel but i can't i tried turning off the TV it can't turn off i tried pulling off the switch it finale turned off i explained what

happened to my friend but she never believed me so i tried forgetting what happened and one day online i when i checked the My Little Pony wiki nothing came up and i went to work and i saw the place that i worked at has been shut down if some how it never even existed when i came home from work i saw a photo on the

ground and i picked it up and it was that picture from the My Little Pony Season 4 Finale but Twilight's face was painted on and like some how the show might be real and almost like hiding in the darkness i showed my friend the photo and she was shocked and after we had dinner and we went to bed and i had the dream

in my dream i was going in Twilight Sparkle's house i went to her room and i saw her hanging from a rope and blood on the wall that says Friendship Will Never Be Magic and i woke up in the morning telling my friend

my dream and she said she had the same dream and i was shocked that we had the same dream we went to work and when we came home there was blood everywhere there were writing on the wall saying Friendship Will Never Be Magic from the dream my friend and i had last night we called the police and they investigated

and can't find any proof of a person going into the house and or any sign's of break in and after we moved away from the house and we never came back when i thought back was Twilight Sparkle the one who broke into my friend's house? 


End file.
